Suicide or Love
by Apolla and Luna
Summary: After a tragedy happens Sora finds himself sinking into depression. Riku hates it when Sora is like this and pretty soon both find themselves traveling to the worlds Sora had visited. But something blooms along the way. But will the boys accept it? RS
1. Chapter 1

Apolla: Yay! A story!

Luna: Your story...

Apolla: Pardon Luna...she's not as optimistic as she should be...(glares at Luna)

Luna: Just get on with the story

Discaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts One or Kingdom Hearts 2 cus if I did...well...(Laughs evily...coughs)

Warning!!! This story contains Boy/Boy relationships and if you don't like that stuff become good friends with the back button on your screen!!!! ...thank you...

Chapter One

No one ever thought that Sora was the type to get depressed. He was cheerful, maybe a little naïve but still…even in a situation were things were not good, not good at all he managed to still be happy when things were sorted out. This time it was different.

His friends all thought that he would get over it and they would wake up the next morning and see him smiling and telling them to hurry up. But that never happened. He wasn't cheerful, not even the slightest bit. And all because of the things he had seen.

When Sora and Riku returned to their island Sora told them all about what he had seen. The friends he had made, the places he'd seen…the people he'd seen get hurt. His voice faded out when he said _those_ words. _The people he'd hurt._

After that he kind of faded away. His smile disappeared along with his cheerful disposition. And Kairi's death didn't help at all. The darkness had affected her more then the others thought. At first everything was fine…then she got a cold, a cold that never went away.

She'd shrugged it off as a mere cold and insisted that she was fine. Riku and Sora went along with it. Over time Kairi's _cold_ got worse. Eventually she became too weak to fight it and, like Sora's happiness, she slowly slipped away.

Her death hit Sora and Riku hard. It was like they'd lost a part of their family. Sora stared at her grave during the burial and muttered three words: _It's my fault_. After, he left, and Riku didn't see him for a week.

Now Riku didn't like seeing Sora like this. It made _something _inside him stir. He sent a letter to King Mickey requesting to bring Sora to their castle for a little while to cheer him up. He blushed when he received his answer.

_Dear Riku,_

_Of coarse you may bring Sora here…and I knew you cared for him more then a friend…_

_I will send you a ship, along with Goofy and Donald. Maybe they will be able to help a bit._

_The King_

Riku sighed with relief. _Thank you Mickey, thank you._ Standing up he tucked the letter into his pocket, then proceeded in finishing packing his bag. A knock on the door drew his attention away from his bag. He walked over and opened the door, surprised when he saw Sora standing on the other side. "Hey," The smaller boy said.

Riku blinked, then let the boy inside. The first thing Sora noticed was the bag. "You're leaving too?" He face held no emotion.

Riku nodded. "Yes I am. And so are you. Now go get packed."

Sora didn't say a word but he left, letting the door shut behind him. Riku sighed. _Well, at least I know he's alive._

Donald and Goofy were very happy to see Sora again. It seemed Sora was as well as he let a tiny smile grace his lips. Riku smiled. _That's new._ He put his arm around Sora's thin shoulders. "You're smiling. You need to do that more often."

Sora looked up at him. His smile was gone, much to Riku's displeasure. "How can I? After all that's happened?"

Riku sighed and turned Sora around, holding him tightly by the shoulders. "Kairi's death was _not _your fault. It's the Organization's. But we already got rid of them. They won't be able to hurt anyone now. Thanks to you." He'd hoped that would help Sora to think different and it seemed that it did.

Sora gave the smallest smile that was possible…but it was still a smile. Riku took his hand and led him over to the Gummi Ship. They loaded their bags onto the ship and got inside. But this time Sora wouldn't be flying the ship. Both friends sat down and sat still. But before they left Destiny Islands Riku looked over at Sora and muttered something Sora couldn't here. "I'm not going to loose you as well."

Apolla: Ok...R&R PLEASE!!!

Luna: If it'll make you shut up I'll post a reveiw under a different name...

Apolla: (Glares)


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa. This is Apolla and Luna, and…we've been very naughty. ().()

We haven't updated this story in AGES, and we just wanted to say we're sorry. We've been kind of obsessed with a new storyline, and have neglected our duties as fanfiction authors.

We will definitely update soon, but we need to get back into our KH groove, so we'll probably go play for a while, and then keep writing!

I, Apolla, want to tell you all I'm very, very sorry and keep reading, because the updates will start coming!

And Luna wants to tell you that if you flame, she'll extinguish the flame, then come after you with her brand-new katanas.

But don't mind Luna; I won't tell her about the flame, and even if she finds out…well, she's not very good with them yet, so don't worry. 


End file.
